


What is Seen and What is- Eugene Sees

by TWDObsessive



Series: What Is Seen and What Is. [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, POV Eugene, POV First Person, Rickyl, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another installment to the "What is Seen and What is" Series.  Not necessary to have read the whole series.  Just another view of Rick and Daryl from an outside POV.  This time it's from Eugene as he watches them getting it on like Eugene is wont to do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Seen and What is- Eugene Sees

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to my beta Stylepoints for giving this the Styles seal of approval! She is always so eager to beta and I can not thank her enough! 
> 
> Technically this series was "finished" but I watched an old episode the other day and Eugene was cracking me up. Suddenly I was obsessed with writing him first person. So here goes. Be sure to read it with his monotone delivery and accent in your head! LOL

I know I got a reputation to be quieter than truly necessary when I’m aware of nearby lovers potentially getting it on. Abraham knows I enjoy the sight of a little lovin’ since I haven’t been able to make any acquaintances worthy of my physical affections. Been caught a couple times. Nothing I could do about it. Caught fair and square. Said my apologies. Attempted to smooth things over with Rosita by complimenting her on her hip to waist to breast ratio but she didn’t seem to find the kind words as a positive thing. She is smokin’ hot and I do believe she was well aware of that before I informed her.

I’m not a total perve as such. Not just the skin I like to see. Not even just the physical form of a woman in peak physical condition like Rosita. I’m a higher level type of peeping Tom, as it were. I like to see the love, the affection, as well as the bodies- man or woman. I have a surprising eye for beauty despite being fairly left-brained. I like to watch the story unfold. I know a lot of people in this world and the one before think I have limited social skills and that may be partially true. I don’t possess much tolerance for stupidity when it comes to book learning, that’s where I excel. But I know I’m below par as far as interacting with people. That’s why I have to watch instead of participating in any hanky panky myself. 

Rosita and Abraham are good for a little visual mind candy. Some delicious thoughts to wrap my mullet around on lonely nights. Glenn and Maggie also fit the bill. Glenn was a little scrawny and Maggie was a few stars short of a night sky in the boob department. But the love between them was a beautiful thing to watch. 

Over-hearing things unintentionally is within my skill set. When I found out from my perceptive observation and attention to detail that Rick and Daryl had more going on than just being badass apocalyptic teammates, I knew I’d have to find the opportunity to be nearby when their subtle touches turned into full on fucking.

As far as observing bodies goes, I’ve observed them all and Rick and Daryl are both solid muscle and lean frames and I’d know I’d enjoy some visuals of them bumping uglies as Abraham would say. They had come back to the main house after dinner with Aaron and Eric. Everyone else was busy when they were getting ready to go and I was just standing there eating a beet and chestnut cookie minding my own business. They asked if I’d watch the baby and I didn’t have anything better to do, so I offered my services. I know you would be surprised to find that I’m one of Judith's favorites. It’s the hair. She’s a big fan of the party in the back. 

They walked in not even trying to hide what was between them anymore and I was truly happy to see them smile. No one smiles much in the apocalypse. I know, I for one, do not ever see reason to curl my lips. Course, I never did before either. 

“Judith is up in bed asleep,” I said, giving my report for the evening. “Carl, too.”

“Thank you, Eugene. We appreciate it,” Rick said with a pat to my back. First thing I noticed was the “we”. That’s something I pick up on when I watch and listen to couples. When you are a couple, you become a “we” PDQ. The pat on the back was the second thing I noticed and I read it for what it was. A rather stern, but friendly “don’t let the door hit ya on the way out”. 

I nodded my farewell and walked out the back door in the kitchen. Well, okay. That’s not entirely true. I did not walk out the back door in the kitchen. But I did open and close the back door in the kitchen and that’s close to the same thing. They didn’t know I was there and no harm, no foul. I was quiet as a monk on tiptoes and Rick and Daryl were too concerned with one another to worry about a silent empty kitchen that wasn’t doing nothing to nobody. I had a good view into the living room and I cannot tell a lie- I said a silent prayer that they’d keep their show right there on the couch. Now don’t get me wrong, believing in an almighty God is not logical. I’m not one to put stock in old story books and giant boats full of animals. But just in case… I went ahead and gave the big guy a shoutout just in case he had his ears on. Never hurts to cover all your bases.

Rick leaned in and kissed Daryl, gentle, soft. I was surprised. I thought there’d be more aggression with bodies as hard and minds as strong as theirs, but love is like a kitten just opening it’s eyes for the first time. It’s slow and surprising and beautiful no matter what two bodies were coming together as a result of it. They were just about the same height and the mathematician in me thought that would be convenient to align the necessary body parts when the time came for the big show. I heard quiet moans coming from the hunter that I did not expect. My experiences thus far in voyeurism consisted only of opposite sex couples and I believe I had given myself some assumptive ideas of what two men like this would do. I had expected rough hands and loud groans but that was not what I was seeing.

What I was seeing was gentle, like the way Glenn touches Maggie’s rounding belly. Or the way Abraham brushes back Rosita’s hair. It was slow like cumulus clouds, you know- the white fluffy ones, moving across the sky and taking their good old time to do it. They kissed with nothing more than hands on hips and fingers tangled in long, uncut hair. I was fairly certain Daryl had plans on joining the mullet club and I think he could really pull it off.

“It’s my turn then?” Rick murmured against Daryl’s lips. I knew from the dinner conversation the night before that Daryl was the one who ‘put his things into Rick’s bottom drawer’. So my assumption was that Rick was asking to take top duty for the night. Daryl must have arrived at a similar conclusion as he unbutton and unzipped his pants and dropped them to the floor in lieu of a worded answer. He was always one to act more than talk and that seemed to fit him just fine. Rick’s hands dropped to Daryl’s ass and Daryl let his head roll back, Rick nibbling and kissing at his neck and tugging at his shirt. 

Before I could bat an eye, there was Daryl Dixon naked as a peeled apple and Rick still fully clothed. I had noticed the scars on Daryl’s back before, but seeing them so unobstructed was a mite sad, even for me. You could tell the scars were put there when he was much younger and the thought of a small Dixon being hurt put a little pain in my chest. Daryl was a good man. Strong, loyal, caring and he never counted me out in this world. I appreciate that.

“You know I been looking at you all these damn months and seeing what I wanted right in front of my face. How’d I take so long?” Rick asked as he looked deep into Daryl’s eyes.

The hunter shrugged and started taking off Rick’s pants. “Dumb I guess.”

Rick laughed and playfully pushed him. “You’re dumb too then.”

“Naw, I’m shy.”

Rick’s pants fell to the floor, gravity more than Daryl pushing them down. Everyone was a little smaller than the size they wore these days. 

“Not so shy right now standing bare ass naked in the living room,” Rick said. His voice was lighter than I’d ever heard it. Airy. Relaxed. I guess… I guess that was happy. I don’t know that I’d seen Rick happy and relaxed since I made his acquaintance in a train car back in Terminus, waiting in line to be served with a side of biscuits and sweet tea. 

“Well, you were offering to fuck me, Rick, ‘fore you started jabbering away ‘bout pining for me,” Daryl teased. And you know… I like seeing Daryl playful like this. His body is in peak form, that is not an opinion, that’s fact. And to add a sweet, soft side to that, well, that made for a nice package. Not to say Rick wasn’t a nice box of goods himself, he was passion and heat and seeing that mix with flirt and fun was a nice wrapping to his lean frame and bowed legs. I was definitely enjoying the show. Wish I had some popcorn if I’m being honest. 

“How should I… How do you want me to…” Daryl couldn’t quite finish a sentence. I imagine that it would be difficult trying to figure the ins and outs of gay sex when I assume that before they met each other neither had given cock a whole lot of thought. 

“On the floor,” Rick said, but lifted his pitch at the end like a question. “On your back so I can watch you.”

Now THAT I could identify with. I high-fived Rick in my head for liking to watch things too. Daryl obeyed like a puppy dog told to sit and stay. Rick pulled lube out of his shirt pocket and I watched as he prepped Daryl with fingers. Their voices had grown quiet and they were all whispers and murmurs. Wish voyeuring came with closed caption cause I was missing all kinds of gentle words. I stayed quiet as a sinner in church on Sunday watching as Rick lubed himself up and started entering Daryl. 

Daryl made sounds that no one but Rick would probably ever hear from him. Well, and me. It was whimper and need wrapped up in heavy breathing and soft grunts. Rick got himself fully planted and then rocked in and out. Again, I was surprised at the gentleness and the quiet of their bodies coming together. One would have expected sound and fury, not feather-soft gasps and movements like the bending of branches in the wind. I am not a scientist, but I can tell when a man has reached orgasm and both men seemed to go at the same time, Rick inside of Daryl and Daryl with Rick’s hand wrapped around him.

When they were finished, all quiet murmurs with one another I knew I’d have to take my leave. I walked to the door quietly, tiptoeing and opened and shut it. “Forgot my book,” I said to the empty kitchen and then walked back out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this bit of fun!


End file.
